It's My Turn
by DreamonAlina
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! We all know, Amy and Rory Pond were sent back in time by a Weeping Angel. Some might know that Amy and Rory adopted a son. What if that son had a daughter? What if Amy told her granddaughter about her best friend? This is Adelina William's story. She grew up with the name 'Doctor'. What happens when she meets her favorite story character? Now, it's Adelina's turn.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, good people!**

**I am just having a go at writing a Doctor Who fanfiction. It's Sci-fi; there really is no way of telling what you can do with it or where it's gonna go. **

**So if I can't think of anything else to create this into an actual story, I will not continue and it'll most likely go up for adoption.**

**So here is my attempt at Doctor Who!**

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO IS NOT MINE, BUT IT WAS INVENTED BY THE BBC. COOL? COOL.**

**As they say, GERONIMO!**

_Eight year old me_

"Now, don't you go giving Nan Mee and Papa Rory a hard time,"my Daddy said to me, tapping my nose.

I giggle, shaking my thick golden hair. "Never, Daddy."

"Good," he says, giving me a kiss on the forehead. Then he wraps his arms around me.

"You be a good girl, Adelina," he squeezes me tighter. "I'll miss you."

I squeeze him back, harder. "I'll miss you too."

Nan Mee walks to the front door. "Oh, Anthony, calm down." she says in a crisp, Scottish accent. "She's only staying for a day; she'll be fine."

Daddy stands up. "Yeah, yeah. Take care of her, Mom." He goes and gives Nan Mee a hug and kiss. He kisses my forehead again, and leaves.

Nan Mee takes my hand and leads me down the hallway. As we walk, I see pictures of her and Papa Rory when they were younger. Nan Mee used to have big, red hair that was always curly at the bottom. She had very pale, smooth skin. Now, she has very grey hair, and her smooth skin turned wrinkly.

Papa Rory used to have short brown hair, and brown eyes. Now Papa Rory has grey hair, but still had those same big brown eyes that Nan Mee said that she fell in love with.

I stop and look at their wedding picture. It had a large heading that read RORY WILLIAMS AND AMELIA WILLIAMS.

"Come on, Lina." Nan Mee says, tugging on my hand.

When she leads us into her living room, I squealed and ran to sit down on the sofa. Because now was my favourite time of my visits with Nan Mee and Papa Rory.

Stories about the Doctor.

Nan Mee told me my first Doctor story when I was five. She told me how he crashed into her backyard, and told her to wait five minutes.

Five minutes turned into twelve years for Nan Mee. Then she told me how he came back and saved the world from a bad guy called Prisoner Zero.

And even though I am eight years old now, and my mother thinks that the stories that Nan Mee told me were ridiculous, I will not stop believing in the Doctor. Nan Mee told me all the wonderful things about the Doctor.

So today, as Nan Mee braids my hair, she tells me another Doctor story.

In the middle of telling me it, I interrupt her. "Why did you stop seeing the Doctor?"

She immeditely got tears in her eyes, and I've seen that I've hurt her.

Just as I was going to say sorry, she says, "I'm afraid that that's something you won't understand until you're older." She smoothes back my hair.

I smile sadly at her. "I'm sorry for asking, Nan Mee."

She smiles and pulls me into a hug. "It's okay, sweetie. I'll tell you someday."

I hug her back. "Okay."

And then Nan Mee went back to her story.

...

I never did find out why Nan Mee and Papa Rory stopped seeing the Doctor. Because a few years later, Papa Rory died. Whenever we visited Nan Mee, she wouldn't tell me anymore Doctor stories. The Doctor wasn't really mentioned at all, actually. And a few years after, Nan Mee died. But as she was on her deathbed, she asked me to do something.

I can remember her gripping my hand tightly. "Promise me, Adelina. Promise me that you will find him."

I feel tears slipping down my pale cheeks. "How?"

She smiles. "When you see a blue shape in the sky. When you do something that you cannot remember. When you see a _blue _telephone box instead of a red one. _That _is how you'll find him, my sweet. You'll probably be waiting a long while, though. I did," she gently laughs, but instantly winces. "If you are patient, I can promise you Lina, the days will come that you will never forget, no matter what."

So all my life up to the age I am now, which is 21, I still didn't figure out what had happened between my grandparents and the Doctor. I was never told Doctor stories anymore, and time made everyone forget the stories. Well, everyone aside from me.

I am Adelina Amelia Williams, and November 13, 2012, is when I started my own Doctor stories.

Yes, that's right. Tuesday, November 13 2012, is the day, I met

The Doctor.

** So that is it for now! I promise though, Chapter 2 will be up very soon, since I had it pre-written. So people, tell me what you think! Let me know if this idea seems like a good one. Oh, and I know Nan Mee is a ridiculous nickname for Amy. But I needed to use a name that the Doctor couldn't recognize.**

** REVIEW! THANKS! AND STAY TUNED, GOOD PEOPLE.**


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: For some reason, I'm always back too fast for a second chapter. Oh, well.**

** DISCLAIMER: THE LOVELY SHOW DOCTOR WHO IS THE CREATION OF THE BBC. THAT IS ALL.**

**Let's go!**

"Adelina, time for school!" my father, Anthony yelled from outside my door.

I groaned and flipped over in bed. Every morning, I set my alarm for 6:00 AM. And every morning, my father wakes me up at 5:30 AM. I keep telling him not to, but it goes in one ear and out the other with him.

I push myself out of bed. I lazily walk into my bathroom, almost slipping on a discarded t-shirt. I kick it away and take a hot shower to wake me up.

And boy, did it wake me up. Once I was changed in a long sleeved striped shirt, jeans, my boots and my black jacket, I go over to my dresser, where a picture of me, Nan Mee, and Papa Rory sat.

"Morning Nan Mee, Papa Rory," I greeted them. I know it was a silly thing for a 21 year old to do, but it was something that I've been doing since Papa Rory died. After Nan Mee died, I did the same thing with her.

I dash down the stairs, bumping into my younger brother, Jeremy,"

"Jeremy, get out of my way," I snapped in my American accent.

"Whatever," he responded, getting his stuff together. Jeremy was eighteen, which meant that he was still in high school. He said once that it was unfair that he had a year left of high school. So I had responded with, "Do you _want _University work? I'll _gladly _exchange it." And that made him shut up.

I roll my eyes and run outside. I slip into the front seat of Anthony's car, and waited for Jeremy and Anthony.

They show about about three minutes after I did. Anthony got into the car, started it, and pulled out of our driveway. Anthony glanced at me at a stop sign and frowned.

"No breakfast?" he inquired.

I shake my head. "No time."

He manuvered around the British roads. The year after Nan Mee had died, we had moved to England. Anthony said that it was for his work, but my mother Susan, Jeremy, and I all knew that it was because continuing to live in New York hurt Anthony too much.

"What do you mean, 'No time'? There was plently of time before we left the house."

"Dad," I said slowly. "You came out of the house three minutes after I did."

"Well, you still could have grabbed a muffin."

I frowned at him. "Dad, I'm not a muffin person."

"Whatever you say," he remarked, pulling up to the front of my University.

"Thanks for the ride," I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek. I look at Jeremy in the rearview mirror. "Good luck at school."

He just grunted in response. I internally sigh. I don't even know why I bother with the kid.

I open the door and get out. As I walk up to the entrance, my best friend Jessica walks up to me.

"Morning, Lina." She said in a crisp British accent.

We walked in silence for a bit before Jessica couldn't take the silence any longer. "Do you feel like the Doctor will be coming today?" she joked.

I rolled my eyes. I told Jessica when I first moved here the stories of the Doctor, and how someday, somehow, I would find him like Nan Mee had asked me to. "I don't know, Jess. I don't really think there's a feeling." I open the front door for us.

"Well, if there is a feeling, tell me. I'll look out for it." she smirked.

"You're not being very helpful," I stated.

She threw her arm around me as we walked into the class. "What else am I here for?"

...

Today was the day that we were doing group work, so everyone was buzzing about. I couldn't concentrate, because there was a light beaming in my eyes. After I complained about it to Jessica and our friends, Paul and Natalie, we moved to a different spot.

As soon as I sat down, I realized that I had to staple something. I checked my pencil case, but it looked like I had forgotten mine at home. So I decided to borrow one from my Proffesor.

As I walked to her desk, I passed the window where the shining beam was coming from. For some reason, it compelled me to stay and take a close look at it. Then I saw a blue thing in the sky. I stepped closer to the window, pressing my nose against the glass.

"Lina?" I heard from behind me. But I ignored it. Then, the blue thing in the sky got closer, and when it did, it got bigger.

After staring at it in wonder, I realized that the blue thing was coming towards the window. _My_ window. If it got closer, then that meant...

...it was going to crash. Through the window.

My eyes widened as it got even closer, even bigger.

I snapped out of my trance and went into action.

I spun around. "Move back!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me weirdly, staying in their spots.

"Are you all deaf?" I exclaimed. "Move to the wall! Cover yourselves!"

Everybody listened to me, and it caused a panic. People were running around, running to the opposite wall, flipping desks over for cover.

I turn back and the blue thing is almost at the window. I sprint to the wall where Jessica was and threw myself over the desk, crashing my side into the wall.

But I had no time to feel the pain, because two seconds later, I have to throw my arms over head and slam my eyes shut as the blue thing finally crashes through the window, showering glass everywhere.

As soon as I'm sure that there was no more glass bouncing off of my head, I opened my eyes and peeked over the side of the desk covering me.

The first thing I see is the blue thing. A telephone box, to be more specific, was laying horizontally. Well, of course it'd be, it just crashed through a wall. I strain my eyes to look closer, and I can make out a few words that weren't covered by wreckage. The words were "Police" and "Call". The door opens, and a man holding some sort of weird device in his hand climbs his way out, covered in sweat, or water, whichever liquid it was.

"Oh, great, now look what you've done." he grumbles. It almost looks like he was grumbling to the box.

He took the device, and pushed a button on it, causing it to make a weird noise, and a green light shine.

He guided the light all around the box, and pressed another button on the device, which made something on it pop out.

The man looked like he was examining something on the device. "Just as I suspected. I _knew_ I should have checked outside first." he mumbles to himself, self-conciously trying to re-adjust a bowtie that had become undone.

That's when it had hit me. Big blue box that said "Police" and "Call" on it. A green glowy device. A bowtie. How did I not see it before? This man was...

...the Doctor.

It could only be him. I've heard Nan Mee describe his Box and him so many times before. My favorite story character in the flesh, right in front of me. My mouth dropped open in surprise.

_Well, mission accomplished, Nan Mee,_ I thought.

Jessica noticed, and whispered, "Are you okay?"

I turn my head to face her. "That's the Doctor!" I whispered frantically back.

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure, Lina?"

"Positive," I say, turning my head back to the Doctor. He looked like her was about to leave. _No,_ I thought. _I can't let that happen. I can't let him slip through my fingers._

I quickly lean over and grab my bag, swinging it over my shoulder. "You'll tell my family, right?"

Her eyes grew bigger, but she nodded.

I take a deep breath and smile at her. "Later Jess."

She waves at me, dazed. I turn back to the front, and abruptly stand up.

The Doctor hears my sudden movement. "Ah! Hello!" he looks around him. "Sorry for the mess."

I started walking towards him. "It's okay. It's not my school."

"School?" I nod. He grumbles. "I never liked school. Nothing that you can't learn if you are always moving."

I nod. "That's true." I walk closer to him. I couldn't help but smile. "I'm Adelina, by the way."

He smiles too. "Nice to meet you Adelina. I'm-"

"The Doctor, I know," I say, cutting him off without thinking

The Doctor gets a big look of surprise on his face. I didn't have anything else to lose, so I keep going. "And this is the TARDIS," I continue, glancing to his ship.

He keeps looking at me in shock. Soon enough, I was standing right in front of the right side of the TARDIS.

"How do you know all this?" he asked suspiciously.

Ignoring his question, I say, "You know Doctor, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting." I put my hands on my hips. "And _I've_ been waiting a long time." I turn back and see the awed looks on my classmates faces, and I see Jessica giving me a thumbs-up.

I smile at them, and turn back to the TARDIS. I grab the edges, and started to climb to the door.

The Doctor realizes what I'm trying to do. "What are you doing? Get down from there!" He tries getting me down, but I'm already sitting in front of the door, my legs dangling in the doorway.

I turn my head and smile at him. "There's a swimming pool right below me, right?" I ask.

He nods his head. "Well, yes, but what are you-"

I cut him off again. That is all I needed. A huge grin crosses my face. "Well Doctor, you know what they say." I look back down the TARDIS doors. "GERONIMO!" I shout, pushing myself off my seat, falling into the TARDIS.

As I fall and get closer to the pool, I can't help but think about what Nan Mee had told me.

She had called this the place of adventures. Nan Mee and Papa Rory had had their adventures.

Now, it was my turn.

** And that's the end of chapter 2! Nothing much to say really, except**

** REVIEW! THANKS! AND STAY TUNED!**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: BACK! Sorry if it's kinda late, I was pretty busy with my vacation and my Twilight story. **

**So I saw my reviews. Really feeling the love, guys.**

**Oh, and just to add, this is post-Clara Oswin Oswald. I have no idea how she leaves, but I imagine that the Doctor would be in a better mood since he had her.**

**DISCLAIMER: THE LOVELY SHOW DOCTOR WHO IS THE CREATION OF THE BBC. THAT IS ALL.**

**Let's get it started!**

I squeezed the last few drops of water out of my hair. As for my clothes, well, they'd dry eventually.

The Doctor followed me as I dried my hair.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in here?" he asked.

I turn around to face him. "I'm going to travel with you. I thought that was obvious." I spin around and walk to the TARDIS controls. "Well, then again, maybe it wasn't."

I was about to touch something when the Doctor tapped my hand away. "Don't touch that. I just fixed it." He turned to face me. "How do you know who I am, Adelina?"

I bit my bottom lip. I don't know if I should tell the Doctor how I know. Nan Mee was always a tiny bit upset whenever we talked about him, so I can't imagine how sad it might be for him.

A brilliant idea struck me. "Word travels, Doctor. Oh, and don't call me Adelina. Far too olden time for my taste. Call me Alina or Lina, or anything else you can make up. Or, Adelina is fine, if you prefer a mouthful." I say, turning around and pacing again. I stop, and stare at it all in wonder. I smile, then sigh.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, while coming to stand beside me.

"It's just," I say, at a loss for words. "It's bigger on the inside. I've heard so many stories about how it was bigger, but I never dreamed I'd see how big for myself."

"May I ask, how-and from whom-did these words travel?"

My heartbeat quickens. "Oh, here and there." I chuckle nervously. "How many times have you saved the world, Doctor?"

He didn't respond, just watched me walk up to the controls again. I carefully leaned my hand on a place where I couldn't touch any of the controls. "Okay, this is the part where you say that we have all of time and space, where you ask me where I would like to start."

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry Adelina, I'm taking you home."

My face fell and my heart shattered. "But you can't." I argued.

"I have to. I'm not someone you want to be around." he said, walking up and working something on the panel.

I grabbed his arm. "I can judge pretty well myself, thanks. And my judgement says that you are perfectly fine to be around!"

He shrugged me off and went back to working. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to end up like the others."

"Others? What happened to them?" I ask. Maybe I can distract him enough to do something! That, and, well, maybe I can finally find out about Nan Mee and Papa Rory.

"The others, well, not good things happened to them." he kept pushing and pulling things.

I quietly take my half-empty water bottle from my bag. "What 'not good' things?"

He went quiet. "Some, had to stop. Some left me. And some," he took a shaky breath. "Some have died before."

I sneakily take the cap off of my bottle. The Doctor turned around, and I quickly hide it behind my back.

"Don't you see, Adelina? You're young. You have a whole life ahead of you. And chances are, you might not be able to experience it properly if you're with me."

I step closer to him. "But that's the point, Doctor. I don't _want _a normal, human life. Human life can get boring. I want a life of action, excitement. I can only get that from you."

"No, you can't." He looked like he was almost done, so I had to act fast. "You can find someone else. Someone who will give you an exciting human life, where you won't have to run as much."

He turned back to face me. "I'm sorry, Adelina. I really am. But I have to do this."

I nod. "I'm sorry too."

The Doctor looked confused. "For what?"

I shrug. "For this." I take my bottle out from behind my back, and, just as the Doctor was realizing what I was about to do, I flung the rest of the water onto the controls, causing it to send out sparks, and smoke.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor yelled, trying to fix it. He looked like he was doing everything in his power to fix it, but elecricity has nothing on water.

The Doctor whirled around to face me. "Look what you did!" he bellowed.

"What I did? I didn't do anything!" I yelled back, defending myself.

"What do you mean? Of course you did! You _are _the one that threw the water on my controls!"

I look down at the now empty bottle in my hand. "Oh, yeah." I continue. "Well, I stand by it. If you weren't going to send me away, I wouldn't have done anything!"

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Adelina. I told you, that you couldn't come. I told you for your own good. You have no idea what has happened to the people that have traveled with me before."

He turned around and kept trying to fix his TARDIS.

I look around. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Oh, I think you've done quite enough." he snaps.

I growl. _"_You know, you shouldn't be acting this way. From the stories _I've_ heard, you've always been calm, cool, collected. You've always been happy."

The Doctor stops for a second. "That's just it though. They were only stories."

I was about to respond when the Doctor turned to face me and sigh. "Well, I've done all that I can. The TARDIS just needs time to repair herself now."

"How long will that take?"

"Don't know. Depends on how much internal damage was done." he turns around and glows his sonic screwdriver. He presses a button on the device, and studies it. He smiles triumphantly.

"Well, it turns out I won't be waiting for long. You missed everything important. She should be up and running in an hour or so."

I start panicking. Well, that didn't work as well as I'd hoped. I have to buy myself some time. Then I remembered something that I had in my bag. I reach into it and start rummaging. Nan Mee had always told me that the Sonic Scrwedriver was resistent to wood, so I made something in woodshop that I thought would come in handy one day...

I took it out, and attached one end to my wrist. Then, I caught the Doctor off guard and attached the other end to his wrist. He realized what I was doing, and looked at me in surprise. I smiled winningly.

"There," I say, holding up our now handcuffed wrists. "Now wherever you go, I'll go."

"Adelina, this isn't the time to be ridiculous." he said, taking out his sonic to try and unlock it, but it didn't work.

I smirk. "The Sonic doesn't work on wood," I tilt my head, and my smirk grew wider. "Or didn't you know?"

The Doctor grumbled. "Well-you-shut up," he finally said. That only caused me to smirk wider.

"Where's the key?" he asked, irritated.

I lean over and whisper, "It's a secret."

He gives me a look. "Really, Adelina. Where is it?"

I sigh. Truth be told, I lost the key. Hey, it was a wooden key. My Dad must have taken it and used it for something. Either that, or my cleanaholic mother must have thrown it out.

Time to face the music, I guess. "Okay. The truth is.." I take a deep breath. "I have no idea."

The Doctor's eyes practically bug out of his head. "What do you mean?"

I give an exasperated sigh. "Come on, Doctor. You speak every language, you should know what 'I have no idea" means. But, just to clarify, it means I don't know where it is."

"Then we have to go find it!" The Doctor made a move to run, but because he moved so abruptly, he jerked the handcuff on my wrist, causing me to cry out.

"Easy, there! I like my wrist, I intend to keep it, thank you."

"Sorry. But we have to go!" he yelled.

"What's the rush?" I ask.

"I have a ticket to go and see a light show in the 30th century, and I don't plan on missing it."

I sigh. "Fine."

"Thank you," he nods. "Now, where do you presume the key would 1be?"

"Well, the most likely place would be my house." I say, making hand gestures. "We can take the TARDIS."

"No, we can't. Have you forgotten about your little water fiasco?"

"Right. Well, we gotta go on foot then. Maybe catch a cab?"

"That would seem like a good idea."

With that, we dashed out of the TARDIS. The Doctor locked it, and off we were, hoping to find the key.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

While the Doctor and Adelina embarked on the quest to find the key, they had no idea that a bigger quest was waiting for them.

Hiding in the shadows, was a strange figure. The woman in the park thought it was strange, but thought nothing of it afterwords. It was only after she was leaving, was she surrounded by the trees in which she saw the shadow.

As she walked by a particularly odd looking tree, she was suddenly grabbed by a strange, claw like hand.

She tried to scream, but the creature gently blew his breath on her face, and she was knocked out.

After she was knocked out, the creature made a hole, big enough for it to fall through, but not so big as to draw attention to itself.

The only sounds that were heard afterwards was the sound of the hole closing up, creature and girl and all.

** Ooh, what could the creature be? **

** Leave REVIEWS! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys!**

**I loved your reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO IS NOT MINE**

**COMMENCE!**

After the Doctor and I caught a cab, we ran up to my house. I stopped before he did, so he slammed into the front door.

"Ow!" he put his hand to his forehead. "Be careful!"

"Oh, like you were careful before?" I growled. I put my finger to my lips, montioning for the Doctor to zip it. I used my key to unlock the door, and I quietly opened it. "Wait!" I whisper to the Doctor before he could go in. I quietly walked inside, and called out, "Mom? Are you here? Mom?" Since I made sure that the coast was clear, I gestured for the Doctor to follow me. We ran upstairs, and I turned so abruptly, that the Doctor slammed into my door.

"OW! Seriously, stop that." He said.

I quickly open the door, and we go in. "Okay, it could be anywhere, but since we're stuck together, we should look around beside eachother." We walk to my dresser first. "Okay, this is the place where I would have most likely put it." We start looking, but it's a bit difficult, considering that each of us only had one hand to look. As an instinct, we both keep jerking our hands that are connected to look, but since they're connected, it just ends up hurting us.

"Okay!" I say, giving up. "This is not working." I turn my head to keep looking. I didn't notice that the Doctor had picked up the photo of me, Nan Mee and Papa Rory.

"Who are they?" he asks, quietly and cautiously.

I keep thinking as to where the key could be, so when I answered, I wasn't really paying attention. "Those are my grandparents." I snap back to reality when I realized exactly _who_ he was holding a picture of. "Why?"

He shakes his head. "No-no reason. Your grandfather looks a lot like someone I met. Well, someone I knew. Really well."

This is another chance! "Who?"

He was about to respond when I heard my mother, Susan's voice. "Adelina? That you?"

"Cripes!" I run to the door, and the Doctor was jerked with me. I push him behind the door, resting my left wrist casually against it when I opened it.

"Alina? Why are you home?" She asks, her hair dripping from a shower she must have been taking as the Doctor and I looked.

I laugh nervously. "Long story short, explosion, broken glass at school, the regular."

Susan gasps. "Oh my god! You're okay, aren't you?"

"I'm fine. They just sent people home." Then The Doctor decides to accidently thump against the wall, making a big noise. I internally groan.

She leans over my door, trying to look in. "Did you hear that?"

I smile innocently. "No, I didn't hear anything."

"It was a large thump noise. Are you sure you didn't hear it?"

"Positive. The dog must have hit something." I lie.

"Huh. Well, Doctor does do that a lot."

I mentally slap my forehead. I used the word dog for a _reason_, mother.

"Yeah, you go check on him." I quickly shut the door and lean my head against it. Once I've heard her footsteps leave, I smack the Doctor on his head. "Careful! You almost got me caught!"

He rubs his head. "OW! I'm going to have some serious brain damage by the time I leave. And why is your dog named Doctor?"

I blush. "That is not important right now. What's important is finding the key! It's clearly not in my room, so we have to look somewhere else." I grab my bag and turn it upside down, empting all it's contents.

The Doctor picks up a tampon. "What's this?"

I blush again and tap it out of his hand. "Nothing we're looking for."

We look through all the contents. We eventually find my keychain, but the handcuffs one wasn't on there. I groan and flop on the bed, causing the Doctor to fall with me.

I come up just as quick. I grab my bag, and see the hole in it. I smile. "Doctor!" I nudge him. "My bag. I remember making this hole at the park. I also remember my key being in the bag when I ripped it."

He smiles too. "When was the last time you were there?"

I hop off the bed, almost making the Doctor fall to the ground in the process. "A couple days ago. I took my dog to the park." A brilliant idea forms in my head. "That's it! I can have Doctor sniff it out! He _is_ a bloodhound, after all. It's in his DNA to find things."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he hops off the bed and sprints to the door, causing the handcuffs to strain on my wrist.

"OW! Geez, maybe this wasn't the best idea." I say, trying to rub at my wrist.

He gives me a look. "You think?"

I just glare at him and open the door, checking if the coast was clear. "Mom?" I called.

"Yeah?" I hear her muffled voice say from the door of her bathroom.

I motion for the Doctor to start following me. "I'm just going to go give Doctor a walk."

"Oh. Honey, don't you wanna rest? After everything that happened today, maybe you should lay down for a bit." I can hear her footsteps coming out of her bedroom bathroom and out into the hall.

I tug on our handcuffs and we sprint down the stairs. "Nah, I feel like I need some fresh air." I grab Doctor's leash off the counter. I can hear Susan's footsteps coming down the stairs, and I panic. I think fast and shove the Doctor into the hall closet, probably crashing a bunch of stuff inside. I pretend to be looking for my coat when she comes into the hall.

"Honey? I heard a crash."

I keep my eyes on the closet. "No, you didn't."

She sighs. "Yes, I did."

I laugh and turn to her, making sure to keep my handcuffed wrist hidden. "Mom, you aren't that old. Do you need hearing aids already?" I motion for the door to make a knocking sound.

He got it and just as Susan was about to respond, he knocked. Susan thought that it was coming from the front door, which is exactly how I intended it.

She looks down and notice that she's only in her robe. "Get the door, Alina." She ran back up the stairs.

"Okay. I'll be leaving right after!" I call behind her.

As soon as we hear her door shut, the Doctor and I heave out sighs. "That was close." He says from his spot in the closet.

I laugh nervously. "Yeah. Okay." I help him out, and attach Doctor's leash to his collar. "Come on," I say, tugging on his leash. I open the door, and we leave.

I know how Doctor likes to run, the both of them, so we sprint. The park isn't that far from my house, so we reach there faster than I thought we would. I stopped, which caused the Doctor to stop, but my dog kept trying to run. I tug back his leash. "No. Bad Doctor."

The Doctor looked at me confused. "What did I do?"

I've always wanted to use this since I first watched Full House. "Not you, the dog, huh?"

"Oh, right."

We all cross the street and into the park where I was a few days ago. I stop underneath a huge tree in the front area of the forest.

"Okay. We were around here." I bend down to Doctor's level, causing the Doctor to awkwardly fall next to me. I bring up the handcuff's to Doctor's nose, and let him have a whiff. "Okay, find the key. It smells exactly like this."

Doctor's nose immeditely goes to the ground, and starts sniffing everywhere. I get up, dragging the Doctor up with me, and let my dog lead us to wherever the key could be. His nose stopped right in front of an abnormally looking tree and started to bark. I groan.

"You stupid dog! Why would it be here? Maybe it's the wood." I lean over and touch it. Hmm. I took my hand away. The rest of the trees never felt like this. I should know, I climb them all the time. Bark feels rough. This feels almost...scaly. Like a snake. I finally realized why this tree was so weird. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief.

The Doctor looks at me since I probably look like I just swallowed dry wall. "What's wrong?"

I start backing up, the Doctor following me because of the cuffs, and I eventually slip on some mud, sending me and the Doctor to the ground. My dog comes up and tries to lick my face. I push him back.

The Doctor shakes my shoulder with his free hand. "Adelina? Tell me what's wrong."

I shake my head. "That tree wasn't there two days ago." I whisper. I bring my hand to my face, and saw that it was wet and had a bit of brown on it.

The Doctor's eyes widen and he immeditely takes his sonice screwdriver out, scanning the not-tree with it. Once he's taken a few seconds to look at it, his eyes widen even bigger.

"Get up! Adelina, get up!" He keeps tugging on my arms. It takes me a few seconds to snap out of my trance when the tree MORPHS INTO A WEIRD BEAR LOOKING THING.

But the thing is, it didn't look like a bear. It looked like a big, scaly thing that had the body of a bear. But the strange part was, it didn't look like it had the eyes of an alien. It's eyes look more...human. As if there was a human trapped inside...

"ADELINA!" The Doctor finally shouts. I snap back to reality and dug my feet into the ground, getting myself up. After I was up, the Doctor, Doctor, and I all sprinted as far away from the thing as possible. We stopped to turn around, only to see that the tree wasn't there anymore.

We take deep breaths in, looking around us. "What the hell was that?!" I ask, still frantically looking.

The Doctor was still catching his breath when he answered. "Those were the Lopelains."

I turn my head to him in confusion. "Lopelains?"

"They're a supposed extinct alien race. They were wiped out during World War 2. Hitler thought that they were some sort of robot designed to work against him and had them all destroyed. Well, I guess not all."

We keep looking around. "Why did it look like a tree, then a bear thing?"

The Doctor and I go back to back. "They can blend into any sort of surrounding to catch their prey."

"Why are they here?" I ask, almost regaining control of my breath.

"I don't know." He turns to face me. "That's something we have to find out." He starts to walk away, but I stop him by staying firmly rooted in my spot.

"What? Come on, Adelina, we have to go!"

I give him a devilish grin. "Something _we_ have to find out?"

"Well, I'm still stuck with you until we find the key."

My face falls slightly. "Well, which one are we doing first? The Lopelains or the key?"

The Doctor thinks for a moment. "They Lopelains. The key can wait, I suppose. These are dangerous, vengeful creatures, Adelina. They are capable of more than you can comprehend."

I nod. "Then let's go."

As we start walking back to the spot where we saw the Lopelain, I ask the Doctor, "Uh, Doctor? Can you make a human into a Lopelain?"

He looks at me funny. "I don't know. Why?"

"Because the Lopelain we saw looked like it had the eyes of a human, not an alien."

The Doctor stops in his tracks, causing me to bump into him. He spins to face me. "Adelina, that's it! That's probably why they're here! To repopulate their kind. By using humans to do it."

My eyes widen in disbelief, knowing what this meant.

Either the Doctor and I did something, or mankind was doomed.

But how in the _world_ are we supposed to do it handcuffed?

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

As Adelina and the Doctor raced to stop the Lopelains from taking over the planet, horrors were taking place underground.

Underground were the main residence of the Lopelains, where they have been hiding in for the past 100 odd years.

The sound of a screaming human man in pain was echoing through the walls, but it couldn't be heard above the surface.

The King of the Lopelains, Morgada, was watching over his kind at work. One of the last of his kind, his most trusted companion, Algora, came to his side.

"It won't be long now, Sire." He reassured him. "Soon, we shall have our revenge on those pathetic humans."

Morgada just nodded, watching the human's skin morph into one of a Lopelain.

Then, the once human opened his eyes, wondering what had happened to him.

**Ah, this is getting exciting!**

** REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys!**

**God, it's been FOREVER, since I updated anything! I miss it!**

**I blame school.**

**But look forward to the weekend! Hopefully I can update a lot of my stories then!**

**God, your reviews make me so happy! Keep 'em coming!**

**DISLCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO IS THE BBC'S. THAT IS ALL.**

**Let's go!**

The Doctor and I ran back to my house. We burst through the door, not even bothering to be quiet, and walk right into the kitchen.

"Okay, how could the Lopelains have gotten here?" I ask.

The Doctor tries running his hand through his hair, and he takes my wrist with him. "Sorry. And I don't know. I thought they all went out."

"Well, do you have any idea where they could have gone?" I ask.

"Maybe." He says, starting to pace, dragging me with him.

"Sorry. The Lopelains are very smart. They wouldn't go anywhere obvious, or public. But if they are here to populate their people, they would go somewhere where there's a lot of people."

"But that doesn't make sense." I shake my head. "How could you be somewhere private yet public? The only thing that I can think of is the mall bathroom, but I doubt that the Lopelains would go somewhere so dirty."

Realization hits the Doctor and I at the same time. "The park!"

"There's a lot of people at the park..." the Doctor begins.

I grin. "...and there's a lot of ground at the park."

The Doctor grabs my face and kisses my cheek. "Brilliant, Adelina! Let's go!"

I blush, but I was about to leave with him when my mother decided to walk in.

"Oh. Hello. Lina, care to introduce your friend?" Susan asks.

"Well, mom, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is my mother, Susan." Susan's eyes bug out of her head, but reaches over to the Doctor's extended hand. "Doctor? As in, _the_ Doctor?" She looks to me. "As in _Nan Mee's stories_ Doctor?"

The Doctor's eyebrows furrow. "Who's Nan Mee? And why does she have stories?"

I see that Susan was going to answer, when I tug on the Doctor's hand, intervening. "Doctor? Lopelains? Humans? _Danger?_"

"Oh right!" he says, coming back to his senses. "Sorry to cut things short Susan, but we have to go save the world from aliens. Bye." We were going to dash out, when my mother grabbed my arm. "Danger? Adelina, you can't go!"

I lift our arms up. "Mom, I kinda have to."

She looks at my arm, and wraps her arms around me. Well, the best that she could.

"Be careful, Lina." She breaks away from me.

I nod. "I will mom. I'm with the Doctor, I'll be fine."

Then we dash out the door. We keep running all the way to the park. Once we get there, I lean against a tree. "Wow, that's a lot of running."

He tugs on my arm, but I start feeling dizzy, so I sit down, dragging the Doctor down with me. In my disoriented state, I notice someone by the Lopelain disguised as a tree. Once I can focus better, I see that the person was none other than Jessica. I immeditely jump up once I see that she touched the Lopelain. The Doctor dragged himself up when I got up. "Jessica! Don't! Get away from there!" I shouted.

Jessica must have been in a trance, because she couldn't hear me, and she kept touching the Lopelain. We were almost to her when the tree turned back into a Lopelain. It grabbed Jessica, and she screamed. He breathed on her, and she went unconscious.

"Jessica!" I called. The Lopelain made a huge hole in the ground. I grabbed a rock from the ground, and the Doctor's eyes widen when he realizes what I'm about to do. "Adelina, don't!" But I didn't listen. Just as the Lopelain was going to jump into the hole, I chucked it at it's head.

It cried out, and before I knew it, a huge hole had appeared under me, and a Lopelain burst out from under me. The handcuff broke our connection, and it grabbed me and lifted me into the air. I heard the Doctor cry my name, and tried to sonic the Lopelain, but it dodged it.

"Doctor!" I shouted, turning to him. I looked back to the Lopelain, and I screamed too, but the Lopelain breathed on me, and I had one last thought before the world went black.

Well, at least we didn't have to worry about the key anymore...

**DOCTOR'S POV**

I watched as Adelina had leaned against a tree. She fell to the ground and dragged me with her. Even though her blond hair covered her eyes, I saw them peek open a little, and then they snap fully open. "Jessica!" She called, dragging me up when she ran towards the Lopelain. "Jessica! Don't! Get away from there!"

I saw as this person was picked up by the Lopelain. I pulled out my screwdriver and was about to sonic it when Adelina picked up a rock.

My eyes widen when I realize that she was going to throw the rock. "Adelina, don't!" I shouted, but she ignored me. She threw it at its head.

It cried out, and before I knew it, a huge hole had open before her feet. A Lopelain had descended from before her feet, and it grabs her, breaking the chain between us. It straightens up, and I grab my sonic and try to shoot at it, enough that it'd drop her. "Adelina!" I shouted as the Lopelain dodged me.

"Doctor!" she cried back. She turned back and screamed, and then it blew its breath on her face, and she goes unconscious, just like her friend before her.

Before I could stop it, the Lopelain jumped into the hole, and I run right up to the edge, and grab the earth around me so I would fall in. "ADELINA!" I call down the hole. I was about to jump in to go after her, when the hole closed up.

"NO!" I shouted. "NO!" I bash my hands against the hard earth. I keep bashing for a few more seconds before I rest my head against the ground. I try to keep my breaths under control. I lift my head, and pick my body up. I start running down the street, to the thing I can always count on.

My TARDIS.

Once I get to it, I open the door and dash right to the controls. I start pushing and pulling everything that will take me underground, to the land of the Lopelains.

"I'm coming, Adelina." I say, as I run and twist a knob. I grab the lever, and smile to myself. "I'm coming, Addie."

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Adelina was still unconscious when she got to the temporary land of the Lains. She was place in a pile, where her friend Jessica, and the rest of the humans that would make the transition from human to Lopelain rested. She was in the middle, and the line was going fairly fast. The Doctor knew how scientificly efficient the Lopelains were, so he was hoping to get there before Adelina and her friend could be transformed.

Hope in the subconscious mind of Adelina Williams was lingering.

** That's it! I apologize for it being so short, but I'm watching the People's Choice Awards, and I'm kinda tired, so. **

** Be happy I updated at all!**

** A question: Did you guys like the Doctor's POV? Was it good? Was it just okay?**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys!**

**So I look at my amount of followers, then I look at my reviews. Keep 'em coming, guys.**

**I'm updating on this one the most cause I'm excited for this one the most. Sorry to those who also read my Twilight one.**

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO ISN'T MINE. COOL? COOL.**

**Enjoy, Whovians.**

As I slowly drifted back into consciousness, I felt cool metal under me. I tried to move my arms, but they stayed firmly locked into place. I open my eyes more, and saw that a whole bunch of people where laying in the same state that I was. We seemed to be laying on a long, convaterbelt sorta thing, except it isn't moving. I turned my head over and saw Jessica, still knocked out. I turned my head to its original postion, and before I could look at my surroundings more, I saw two Lopelains coming towards us. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be knocked out. I heard a clancking noise, unlocking, and scuffling as weight was lifted off. I peeked my eyes open a little, and saw that they were picking up a person. Then they left.

I felt my eyes sting a little with tears. These poor people where changing into something that they were never intended to be. And if I didn't do something, Jess and I were going to suffer the same fate.

I tried wiggling out, but saw that my restraints would not budge. I sigh in defeat and fall flat on my back. I close my eyes again, and try to think. The only possible way to get out was to...

...make a scene. Ugh, sometimes life sucks.

I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes. I sucked in a huge gulp of air and screamed.

I kept screaming until the same two came in. "Ajfnajsdf," the one on the left said.

I lifted my head. "Excuse me?"

"Ajfnajsdf," it repeated.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are saying." I explain.

The one on the right steps in front of it and says, "Fasdfaj ansfs, ajfnajsdf."

I roll my eyes. "Really buddy? If I don't understand him, what makes you think I'll understand you? Like, use your common sense sometimes." I lay back on the table.

They both turn around and start mumbling to eachother. Okay, this is my only chance at thinking of a plan! Really, you would have thought that I'd do that _before _I screamed. Oh well.

I look over to the ground and see an old brass tire iron on the ground. I smile to myself. Now, if I can get to the ground fast enough...

My smile faded when the turned around and came to unlock me. As soon as they did, I kicked them both in the face and slip down, grabbing the tire iron. Leftie takes a swipe at me, but I duck and nail him in the side of his head. He slumps to the ground. Rightie manages to knock me to the ground, but before he can pounce on me, I roll to the side and grab the iron again. As he flops to the floor, I hit him in where his pressure point might be. But for good measure, I knock him in the head.

I drop the iron to the ground and take a few shaky breaths. I, Adelina Amelia Williams, had singlehandedly defeated two aliens.

How _awesome _am I?

I couldn't bask in my own glory for long because I heard an angry beeping in the room. I look over to the door and hear huge, hulking footsteps that sounded not to far away from the door.

I reach down and grab the keys that Leftie had dropped. I run over to Jess and try to unlock her, but my hand was way too shaky. I suddenly dropped the keys. I cursed as I heard the footsteps closer to the door. I look over to the line and see that Jess is fairly away from the front. I look back to her unconscious face.

"I'm coming back. I promise." The footsteps are right before the door now, she I run to the other side of the room where another door was located, and slipped behind it, just as I heard the other door boom open. As I hear the weird talking again, I take off into the hallways. I had no idea where I was going, so I just made a bunch of left and rights. Once I heard a bunch of Lopelains, so I ducked behind a pillar. I steadied my shaky breath as they passed the pillar I was behind.

As soon as I knew they were safe enough away, I took off again, into the doors in which the Lopelains came through. I made another right when I bump into something.

I go flying to the ground, and hit it with a hard _thump_. I look up, and am beyond relieved to see that the person I bumped into was the Doctor.

"Doctor?" I say, voice literally flowing with relief.

He helped me up and I pulled him into a hug, never so happy to see a conscious person in my life.

He pulled back. "Addie, we have to go." He grabs my hand and starts to run, but I stand my ground.

"I can't leave!" I protest. "My best friend is back there! And a whole lot of innocent humans. We can't leave them, Doctor!"

He looks like he's struggling for breath too, and says, "Okay, lead me to them."

I look behind me. "Okay, we can't go that way. I just saw a few Lopelains going in that direction. We go there we're screwed."

"Okay," he starts pacing. "We can go my way, but we'll probably encounter more of them." He lifts a finger. "But my TARDIS is there, we'd have to go back anyways." Then he lifts another finger. "But how do we go without getting caught?" He balls his hands into fists and slams them against his head.

I look up and see a vent, and smile to myself. Thank you, the Suite Life of Zack and Cody... "Doctor, I think I know a way."

His face brightens up. "Really? How?"

I point up. "The vents."

He furrows his brows. "The vents?"

I nod. "Yeah." _I_ start to pace now. "If we go through the vents, we'll be able to find the room, stay out of the attention of the Lopelains, and maybe even find out who's behind all of this."

He grins. "Good! Good! See? This is why I like working with you."

I smile. "Get used to it, buddy. Give me a boost."

So the Doctor cups his hands and I put my foot onto it. I grab his back, and grab a piece of the brick wall. I love to rock climb, so this should be easy. I step my foot on his shoulder, and then my other foot on this other shoulder.

He huffs. "Hurry Addie, I don't know how long I can hold this."

"Oh, stop being a wimp," I say as I take off the vent lid and start to pull myself in.

As soon as a majority of my body is in and I don't need the Doctor's support anymore, he calls to me, "Now how do I get in?"

"I don't know!" I call back. I start to pull my way deeper into the vent. "Think of something!" It's pretty roomy, so I don't have a very difficult problem with space.

As I keep going, I hear shuffling behind me. I take a second to look behind me, and I see that the Doctor has managed to get in.

"How'd you get up?" I called to him, shuffling my way further.

"Don't ask!" he called back.

I shrug my shoulders (well, the best I can) and continue to pull myself forwards. I see another vent, and call out to the Doctor. "I can see another vent!"

"Well, look into it!" he answered. I peeked over and saw that the Lopelains were eating something. When I got a better look, I saw that they were eating _garbage_.

I must have made a disgusted sound, because the Doctor asks me, "Did you see them eating?"

I look away and start crawling in the pathway to the left. "Umhm," I managed to squeak out. That might have beent the most revolting thing I have ever seen in my life.

I see another vent at the far end of one side, so I turn my head around and say, "I think I found another one. I'm going to go see what it is."

I crawl over and keep myself distanced so that I can see it well enough that I can turn back if I need to. I see the two goons from before, standing infront of someone on a throne, who was surrounded by a few more Lopelains/humans. Huh. They came back fairly quickly. I got closer until my nose was pressed to the vent cover.

"What? What do you see?" The Doctor said to me, but I ignored him, trying to listen to whatever they were saying.

"There was a human that had tricked us, sire." Leftie said. I looked over to the Doctor. "Why can I understand them now?" I whisper.

"The TARDIS translates. I must have parked it close to here." he explained.

I nod and turned my attention back to them.

"How?" the one on the throne asked.

"She's a clever human, sire." Rightie said. "She created a fuss, and we were to bring her to you, but she managed to elude us."

"Well, find her!" Thronie boomed. "She poses a threat to Lain kind."

I tried to scoot closer, but disastor srtuck. The vent strained against my weight, and gave out, causing me to fall flat on my face in front of the Lopelains.

I'm a great companion, eh?

**That's it! New chapter will be up soon! As I've said, this is my favourite one right now.**

** REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED, AS ALWAYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sup.**

**Here comes another one! **

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO IS NOT MINE.**

**Enjoy!**

I cautiously look up, looking right into Thronie's eyes. He nods his head to Leftie and Rightie, and they roughly drag me to my feet.

"Hey, hey! Easy there!" I say gruffly.

"I am King Morgada. State your name." Thronie asks.

"Adelina Williams." I answer.

"What are you doing here?" he commands.

I scoff. "I don't know, you tell me. You are obviously the crazy one in this operation."

Leftie shakes me. "You will not speak to the King that way!" he booms.

Morgada lifts a hand, causing Leftie to stop. "No, Juim, that is not how we handle our guests."

"Yeah, Juim, let me go." I say, looking up at Leftie.

Reluctantly, they let me go. I straighten my jacket.

"Now," Morgada continues. "How did you escape?"

I look over to Juim and Rightie. "You don't have the smartest guards."

Thronie nods. "Now, what is your business here?"

I throw my hands up. "How am I supposed to know? All I know is that I was grabbed by a bear thing, breathed on, and I woke up pinned down."

I hear a crash, and I look over to see the Doctor, who had also fallen out of the vents. The guards immeditely go to grab him, and roughly place him in front of the King.

I run over to him and try to pry him away. "Let him go! He's with me."

Morgada nods, and they let the Doctor go. I brush off any dirt, and say to him, "You are very stupid."

He nods thoughtfully. "Oi! Who's idea was it to crawl into the vents?"

"Hey! This isn't the time to play the blame game!" we turn back to the King, and he nods to the guards, and they grab us again.

"Hey! Let us go!" I yell.

"No. You are here for one purpose only. And that purpose is, you are here to become a Lopelain." He snaps his fingers, and we're suddenly back in the room with the machine.

"You can't do this!" the Doctor yells, struggling against his grip.

"Oh, on the contrary, I can." The Lopelains start to turn on the machine.

As the Doctor and the King argued, I look around my frantically. I see huge lumps around the dirt walls. That must be water pipes! An idea flashes into my mind.

"Wait!" I say. They stop what they're doing, and turn their attention to me. I feel the Lopelains holding me loosen their grip.

"Yes, Adelina?" The King says.

I motion my head to the machine. "You know what that is?"

"Of course. Is this some kind of mind trick?" Thronie says.

I shake my head. "Nope. It's electric, right?"

Morgada nods. "Of course. That is how it's powered."

I nod again, a brilliant smile on my face. "And you know what happens when you mix water and electricity powered things?"

His eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

I shake my head again. "I personally don't. But I'd love to find out!" I easily broke out of my grip and took the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's pocket. I turned to where I saw the pipe and point at it, pressing the button. In seconds, water bursts out from the pipes, splashing everywhere, including on the device.

"NO!" The King yelled. Some Lopelains rush to try and fix the machine, but it's too late.

"You can't do anything. Electricity has _nothing_ on water." I say, sharing a smile with the Doctor, who had also been let go.

"You can't do this to me! Who do you think you are?!" Morgada booms.

Dripping wet, I run right up to his face. "I am Adelina Amelia Williams. The Protecter of the Universe. Granddaughter of Amelia and Rory Pond." I look behind me, and as soon as the word 'Pond' left my mouth, the Doctor's face turns pained. I look back to Morgada. "You have nothing here now. I suggest you leave and never come back. And if you do," I raise the sonic screwdriver to his face. "I can promise you it will be the worst desicion of your life."

Morgada nods, and all of the Lopelains disappear. I turn around and sonic the pipes, causing the water flow to stop. Then I just stand there, taking deep Doctor stands there, still shocked.

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I really shouldn't have told you like I did. I wanted to, but I didn't. Well, what I'm trying to say is-" The Doctor walks up to me and wraps his arms around me.

I hug him back. "Well, this is unexpected."

He laughs. "I should have known. You act just like her." he pulls back.

"Well, I'm not biologcally related to her. But my Dad says I'm the spitting image of her." I explain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, tears forming in his eyes.

Tears come to my eyes too. "I don't know! I just felt like-like my being here would hurt you too much. That every time you looked at me...you'd think of her."

He sighs. "Oh, Adelina Pond. I could never do that. Of course, you act just like her, but you're not Amy Pond and Amy Pond isn't you. You tend to be more outgoing and close to everyone. Amy was very secluded. Amy was very lonely. You have the company of everybody." He brushes my wet, clumped hair behind my ear. "But the thing that makes you two one and the same is...you'd both never stop believing in me. You take after her in some aspects Addie, but you are most definitely not Amy. You are a completely different person in your own way."

I let the tears flow and pull the Doctor into a hug. I pull back when I hear the people on the table stirring. "Come on, let's take these guys home."

After we unlock everybody and wake them up, the Doctor and I take everyone home in the TARDIS. Jessica's face is awed the whole time. "Looks like your grandmother was right, Lina. She really was."

When we get to Jess' house, she leans over and gives me a hug. "Be careful."

I hug her back. "I will be."

She pulls away and leaves.

I go back to the middle of the TARDIS, where the Doctor is punching in a bunch of stuff. I look down at my now-soaked-twice clothes. I laugh. "How many times am I going to get soaking wet?"

The Doctor shrugs. "I don't know. Depends on where we go. I hear the 1800's is lovely this time of year."

I do a double take. "Wait. You-you mean I can come with you?"

He looks over to me. "Yeah. I thought that was implied." He gives me a smirk. "Well, then again, maybe it wasn't."

I laugh. I run up to him and grab his arm. "Really and truly?"

He laughs too. Then he reaches into his pocket, takes my hand, and puts something inside of it. He takes his hand away, and I open mine. It's a key. I look up at him.

"Really and truly." he answers.

I smile up at him, but a thought suddenly crosses my mind. "Doctor, I have to go home."

His smile fades. "Why?"

I keep smiling. "Just take me home first."

He's not happy, but he complies. He parks right in front of the front door. I zoom right inside, and see my family. My Dad, my Mom, my brother, and my sister, apparently.

"Hey!" I say smiling, going over to give my sister, Nina, a hug. "When did you get back?"

He smiles at me. "Oh, just now." She looks down at my dripping clothes. "Why are you wet?"

I look down. "Oh, right." I look over to the Doctor, who was concealed behind the hall. I montion him with my head to walk in. He does, and I turn to my family.

"Guys? Remember Nan Mee's stories? Well, this is the star. Dad, mom, Jeremy, Nina, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Amelia and Rory Pond's family." I say.

The Doctor looks over to Anthony, and small tears form in his eyes. "You're Amy's son?"

He nods. "And you're the Doctor. My mother talked about you all the time.I just, I always thought that they were just stories. But here you are."

"Here I am," the Doctor says. The two grown men go over and give eachother hugs. He looks over to Susan. "Ah! And you must be Adelina's mother! Lovely girl, she is." He gives Susan a hug. Then he walks over to Jeremy and Nina.

Nina chuckles nervously. "It's-it's you. I always thought my grandmother was just a bit crazy."

"Well, she was. I know that better than anyone." He answers.

I tap the Doctor's shoulder. He turns around and I whisper in his ear, "I want to tell my family before I leave." This time, I say quite loudly. "Go say goodbye to your brother in law."

Anthony's face turns to one of confusion. "Brother in law?"

The Doctor turns back to Anthony and says nervously. "It's a long story, one that will be told at a later date." He leans over and whispers, "I'll be in the TARDIS." Then he scurries outside.

I turn to my family. "I just wanted to tell you guys that it might be a while until you see me again."

My family looks at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" Susan asks.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. Nan Mee's told me so many stories, and even then there's so many more to experience. I want a chance to experience them myself. So long guys. Have fun with your mundane lives!" I wave goodbye and dash out the door.

"Adelina! Wait!" Susan calls behind me. But I ignore her. I run to the TARDIS, where the Doctor is standing halfway between the doors, extending his hand. As I get closer, I grab it and am pulled inside. He shuts the door, and walks further inside.

He laughs. "Oh, Addie, this is going to be great! You, me, and the whole of time and space!"

I furrow my eyebrows and laugh. "Did you just call me Addie?"

"Well, yeah." He admits, with a maybe even a little embarrassed smile. "Everybody calls you Lina, or Alina. But I don't like those. They're so obvious. I like Addie." His smile drops. "Why? Do you not want me to call you that?"

I shake my head. "No, no! It's just. Addie. That's a first."

The Doctor smiles. "I've learned that firsts can be a good thing."

I smile too. "Yeah. It really can."

The Doctor goes back to business. "Okay, Addie, I know this is long overdue, but," he spins around the TARDIS consoles. "All of time and space...Everything that ever happened...or ever will..." he stops right in front of the consoles. "...Where do you want to start?"

I smile so hugely to myself. I've been waiting for this moment, to hear those words, to see this man, my whole life. And now here he is, asking me where I want to start and I just realized...

I don't have a clue.

"Hmmm.." I think for a minute. I get the idea, and smile at him. "How about that light show?"

** And Adelina got her wish! Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of her. But I won't be making seperate documents for her adventures. I'm updating here, and I'll just indicate when it's a new chapter.**

** REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED FOR THE ADVENTURES OF ADDIE AND THE DOCTOR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yikes, it's been a while.**

**I guess it's because Sci-Fi isn't really something I write, just something that I'd watch, or read. **

**But I suddenly got great inspiration for Addie and the Doctor's next adventure.**

**If you guys know me like I think you do, you can probably piece it together. I'll give you two clues (which is actually really pointless considering you're about to read the chapter)**

**Legends, and Deletions.**

**You guys will probably get that after this adventure starts LOL**

**Anyway, time to start up the Adventures of Addie and the Doctor!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

**Enjoy!**

"So Doctor," I say, laying on a bench in the TARDIS. "For the week that I've been here, we've been to a light show, you've taken me to a weird flower mueseum, and you somehow managed to convince me to go to an art gallery on a planet with one eyed aliens with green scales."

"Oi! You liked the art gallery." He said from under the TARDIS, where he was making repairs.

"Yeah, when I wasn't surrounded by creepy aliens!"

"Hey! I'm an alien." He said.

"Exactly my point." I say.

"Hey! Well-shut up."

I smirked. "Can I pick somewhere?"

"No." He said. "Pass me my screwdriver?"

I handed it to him, saying, "Why not?"

"Because last time I let you choose, you almost got married."

"Hey! I can't help that William Shakespeare was such a gentleman! He called me 'My Lady' and 'Madame'. How many guys in the 21st century do that?" I argued. "I wanna pick a place."

"No." He said again.

"I'm bored."

"You're delusional."

"I'm angry."

"You're whining."

"Doctor!"

He groans. "All right, fine. But we only stay for a few hours. Who knows who you'll try to marry."

"Jeez, you try to marry Shakespeare one time and suddenly you have a label!" I threw my hands up, but walked towards the TARDIS console.

The Doctor patches something up, and claps his hands. "Aww yes! The TARDIS should work just fine now!" I climbed out from under it, and jumped to the console. "So. Where did you want to go?"

I was about to answer when my phone rang. I look down at my pocket. "Do I get a signal in here?"

He shrugs. "You should."

I pull my phone out, and see Nina's caller ID on the screen. I answer. "Yeah Nini?"

"Where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for a week!"

"Well Nini, I've kinda been inbetween dimensions, I don't get the best signal."

"Don't 'Nini' me. Mom's really worried, and so am I."

"Come on Nini! You know I'm with the Doctor! I'll be safe."

"Look, even if you're in an alternate dimension, Mom is gonna find you."

"Actually," the Doctor says, pulling the speaker part of the phone towards him. "It's bad to travel in alternate dimensions. You could rip up the whole of time and space, trust me, I've done it!"

I take my phone back from him. "Just get the TARDIS ready." I put the phone back on my ear. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Mom wants to make sure you're safe."

"I'm with the Doctor, I'll be safe."

"Well, she doesn't trust him."

I think I heard the Doctor mumble something along the lines of "Just like Jackie," but I ignore it. "Again, what do I need to do?"

I hear her take a deep breath. "She wants me to come with you."

"What?!" I all but shrieked. "But why?"

"She wants to know that you'll at least have someone there that you know. Now. Tell me where I need to go so you'll meet me there."

I growl. "Stupid mother." I turn to the Doctor. "Doctor! Change the destination to London. We have a passenger to pick up."

...

After we pick up Nina, she looks all around us in awe. "Nan Mee _was_ right." She whispered.

I turn to her. "What?"

She quickly covers up. "Nothing, nothing."

The Doctor turns to me. "So. Where did you want to go?"

I turn to Nina, who looks at me. I let out a sigh. "Nina, you pick."

Her face lights up. "Really?"

I nod."Sure."

She thinks for a minute. "Sixth century."

I look at her. "Why?"

She turns to me. "Yeah. You know how much I like King Arthur."

I laugh at her. "That's just a Legend."

She shakes her head. "No, it's not! And I'll prove it to you!" She turns to the Doctor. "Take us? Please?"

The Doctor rocks on his heels. "Well, it does seem like something fun to try..."

Nina jumps up and down. "Then let's go!" She grabs the Doctor's hand and leads him to the console, the both of them laughing the whole time.

I fold my arms over my chest. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this trip. And it's not just because Nina's flirting is disturbing me...

** I know this chapter might seem lame, but like I said, it's Sci-Fi, so**

** REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
